1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopedic devices and, more particularly, to a device for centralizing a prosthetic femoral stem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some arthritic patients, or those having other degenerative joint diseases, treatment may involve replacing the affected joint with a prosthesis. A prosthetic femoral stem with an integral or modular head, for example, can be used to replace the natural femoral head and neck. The surgeon removes the diseased femoral head and neck, and reams the bone to shape the canal within the femur to accept the stem of the prosthesis. The prosthetic femoral stem is placed in the canal where it is surrounded by bone cement. A problem often experienced with insertion of the femoral stem, however is centering it correctly and maintaining it in the desired position until the cement sets. Simply placing the prosthesis in the canal and surrounding it with bone cement does not assure that the prosthesis will be in the desired position or that the cement will be applied uniformly.
There is a need for a device for centralizing the prosthetic femoral stem along with plugging the femoral canal to prevent cement from moving distally. There is a further need for such a device which can be easily used with existing prostheses and surgical techniques.